This invention relates to a mounting support device to be fixed to a fixture base having at least one reference hole or one reference channel.
In a normal machining operation, a jig or a mounting support is mounted on a fixture base, such as a machine table or a pallet, to hold a workpiece for processing (jig is defined as any type of fixture that can be used to hold or position the workpiece on a base). The workpiece is fixed in a predetermined position on the fixture base using jigs or mounting supports that are mounted on the fixture base. There are many types of mounting support types including tightening members such as clampers, fixing members such as stoppers and positioning members such as positioning pins.
Referring to FIG. 21, a prior-art fixture base R1 includes reference holes K1 for fixing and positioning a displacement element (not shown) on fixture base R1. Reference holes K1 are disposed apart in an array at predetermined intervals of, for example, 50 mm longitudinally and laterally. Thus, to fix the aforementioned tightening member, fixing member, or positioning member in a position between a pair of reference holes K1 and K1, (ie. a position in which no reference hole exits) a positioning support member P1 is affixed on fixture base R1.
The positioning support member P1 includes a plate member having a U-shaped slot P2 at one end and a mounting hole P3 at the other end. The positioning support member P1 is bolted to fixture base R1 by a bolt Y1 inserted through elongated hole P2 and tightened in one of reference holes K1. The mounting hole P3 can be positioned at a predetermined position between the reference holes K1 and K1 by fine-adjusting the tightening position of the bolt Y1 along U-shaped slot P2 and by pivoting the positioning support member P1 about the bolt Y1 on fixture base R1. The ability to position mounting hole P3 substantially anywhere over the surface of fixture base R1 thus permits affixing a tightening member in any desired location, even where no reference hole K1 exists.
However, it is difficult to separately determine the position of the mounting hole P3 with respect to the X-axis and Z-axis, indicated by arrows X and Z respectively, on fixture base R1 because the position of the mounting hole P3 is determined both by pivoting and displacing the positioning support member P1 with respect to bolt Y1. Thus, in normal operation, the position of mounting hole P3 with respect to the X-axis and Z-axis is determined at a roughly specified location depending on a user's experienced sense. Additionally, if the positioning support member P1 is removed from fixture base R1, it is very difficult to re-fix the positioning support member P1 on fixture base R1 at the exact former position.
PCT International Publication No. W094/01242 discloses an adapter for use with clamping devices on multi-hole machine-tool workpiece tables. This adapter comprises a base plate, a transverse displacement element providing transverse displaceability on the base plate, a longitudinal displacement element providing longitudinal displaceability on the transverse displacement element, a cylindrical bolt body whose upper portion is threaded, and a lock nut which can be tightened and fastened to the cylindrical bolt body from above. The user appropriately moves the transverse displacement element transversely on the base plate and then moves the longitudinal displacement element on the transverse displacement element longitudinally. The user then tightens the aforementioned lock nut to the threaded portion of the bolt body from above in order to fix the longitudinal displacement element and the transverse displacement element to the base plate.
In this construction, both the transverse displacement element and the longitudinal displacement element are fastened to the base plate only by tightening the lock nut on the threads of the bolt. Therefore, if the transverse displacement element or the longitudinal displacement element receives a force acting in the transverse or longitudinal direction, the element is likely to move transversely or longitudinally.
Additionally, the contact surfaces on which the base plate and the transverse displacement element contact each other and the contact surfaces on which the transverse displacement element and the longitudinal displacement element contact each other are horizontally or vertically flat and these elements are not forced against each other. Therefore, the element has the propensity to rattle when the transverse displacement element is being displaced on the base plate or the longitudinal displacement element is being displaced on the transverse displacement element.